Inner Journey
by PhantomDust
Summary: On a search for completion a man might just find more than he first intended, but will he be able to handle the discovery? Or will he find the one thing he has been looking for all along? AU YAOI eventual VinSeph
1. Chapter 1First Impressions

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of these characters nor do I own FFVII (though I do own the game :)

Pairings?x? (I'll let you figure it out for now)

Warnings: None as of yet, there will be cursing and other things in later chapeters

**-CHAPTER I-**

It isn't easy to be different. With no one to connect with and no one who understands you what else is there to do but live by your own rules? The silver haired monster knew this better than anyone. From an early age he made it his vow to be independent and do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Slowly standing and tightening the straps on his trench coat, he proceeded to enter the next town.

The raven haired youth paced through the streets still in his uniform. The late shift had been particularly difficult tonight and he was in a hurry to get home, but something didn't seem right. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following him. His crimson orbs searched the shadows looking for any glimpse of life, but all he saw was the dim lights from a few nearby apartments and the distant music of a night club. Proceeding to his destination, he rounded the corner suddenly running into what felt like another person.

"Vincent?" said the person sitting on the ground beside him. To his surprise it was his old coworker Cid.

"Long time no see man! How are ya?" "I'm fine" replied the young man dusting himself off while trying to stand up. Turning to his friend he asked, "Need a hand?"

"Sure" replied the scruffy blond taking the gesture and raising himself up. "So where you headed? I was just heading out for a drink. You should come! I think some of the other guys from the old shop'll be there."

"I can't tonight Cid, I just got off work and I'm pretty tired" mumbled Vincent obviously trying to avoid the social setting as he commonly does. He just wanted to go home, take a shower, and then fall unconscious into his soft pillows. Plus, the others probably wouldn't mind if he decides to skip the meeting. They never seem to.

"Suit yourself then" Cid replied hesitantly. "I'll tell th' others you said hello" He patted the brooding man on the shoulder then continued on his way rounding the corner past the next few blocks. After watching him disappear into the night, the raven haired beauty continued on his way keeping his eyes dead ahead until he reached his apartment complex completely forgetting about the unsettling feeling from before. He easily punched in the code without even thinking about it then stepped in the door.

After getting his mail and avoiding conversation with the night watchman, he headed over to the elevator only to run into yet **another** person I really should stop doing that. Some day I'll run into the wrong person he thought to himself without realizing that he hadn't even apologized to the gentleman he bumped into. Mumbling his apology, Vincent looked up to the taller man to see who exactly he ran into. He was shocked to see glowing green eyes surrounded by luminous silver hair that seemed almost angelic. The man didn't reply but simply continued staring into the crimson depths of Vincent's soul. Only the ding of the elevator bell caused them to break eye contact and both men stepped in.

Pushing the "9" button as the doors closed for the first time, Vincent felt uncomfortable standing in silence. Usually he would have no problem keeping to himself and minding his own business, but in this situation it felt a little awkward. Who was the man? There seemed to be something in his eyes but what? Something so familiar…. The elevator slammed to a halt on his floor and the doors slid open. Vincent took the opportunity to slip out while he could not realize the man stepped out after him. He proceeded directly to his door undid the lock and quickly shut the door behind him. He headed directly to the shower just as he had planned. The scarlet eyed individual was finally back at home, in his sanctuary where he could let go without worrying about anyone else but himself.

The silver haired man watched as the door slammed shut. "How interesting, who could have guessed there were other eyes like mine? Eyes that glowed with something that I never knew how to describe." He was definitely intrigued. Pacing slowly towards the door, the tall man placed his hand on the knob.


	2. Chapter 2A Friendly Encounter

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own FFVII or any of the characters.

Notes: This is a Yaoi/Shonen-Ai fic so if you have an issue with it, please leave now. There is also slight OOC and mostly AU with some references to the actual game.

Summary: Vincent is a man who live a closed, lonely life until a stranger suddenly stirs things up. He is then forced to go on a search that will reveal his past and begin his new future.

000000000000000

**Chapter II-**_A Friendly Encounter_

Steaming water and lathery suds streamed down Vincent's back as the beads of water speckled his skin and hair. He closed his eyes to enjoy the relaxing atmosphere created by the steam. The shower was always one of his favorite places to be. No one could intrude on him here; it was just him and the water evaporating off of his pearlescent skin. He always wondered why he enjoyed being alone. It's not like it was a conscious choice, it always seemed to just…happen. Letting the water run over his face he thought back to his younger days. Although he was still in his twenties, those times seemed so long ago. He had always needed to be independent to survive. Without any relatives that he knew of and no way to find them if he did, the raven haired beauty learned to rely on himself and his sense of survival. If only he had someone in his life that made all the struggles and difficulties worth the strain, someone who cared if he succeeded or not, someone who wanted to spend time with him without ulterior motives. True, he did have several acquaintances and a few people he even considered friends, but there always seemed to be something missing; the ultimate connection that he couldn't live with out. Maybe there was no such thing in real life. An unbreakable bond he would hear of from stories and fairytales seemed a thing of the past if not nonexistent. He felt the water loosing its warmth as he finished rinsing out his hair. He hadn't realized how long he was lost in his own thoughts. Turning both knobs he stepped out of the shower and began toweling himself off.

Vincent glanced at the clock. It was already 2:00am. He wondered if he should even bother sleeping, after all, it would only be a few hours before work. He slipped on his wooly pants figuring it couldn't hurt to try. As soon as he slid under the fresh cotton covers his heavy eyelids slid over his crimson eyes carrying him away into an unconscious state.

Vincent was not one to dream, but for some reason his mind seemed out of his control. He imagined himself lying in the downy clouds of a blue sky. That in itself seemed strange because city was more often covered in grey turmoil than soft pillows. His attention suddenly shifted to some sort of feathered creature. He couldn't tell exactly what it was the only thing he knew was that whatever it is, it was headed directly for him. He closed his eyes awaiting the scratching of talons or jabbing of a beak from the creature, but instead he was greeted with a gentle caress of his cheek. His eyes snapped open expecting to see the blue haven he was in before; however, there was only the shrouded darkness of his room…and something else. He looked up just in time to see a gloved hand withdraw from his face. Following up the arm to see the person to which it belonged, his face fell into shock. It was the silver haired man from earlier!

"Shit! How did you get in here!?" he yelled as he felt around for his gun. The man didn't say anything. He only stared at Vincent without breaking eye contact. Finally feeling the cold handle of his Cerberus he turned his angry gaze to the intruder ready to shoot. It was too late, he was already gone_. Who was this guy? Is he some sort of mental patient, or just you average weirdo burglar?_ Vincent didn't want to take any chances. He stepped out of the covers and began searching his entire house for evidence of the towering individual. There was no sign left of him. Maybe it was his imagination. He **was** often called "detached" and even "mental" by some. Running his fingers through his messy locks he returned to bed keeping Cerberus close by. Just in case. He didn't even notice a single feather fall from his sheets and float under the bed.

00000000000000000000

Vincent walked into the restaurant looking completely exhausted. His coworkers took no notice of it being used to seeing him look a little out of it; only his friend, Cloud, was able to tell there was something wrong.

"Hey, Vincent…are you ok?" The blond asked with a worried expression. Cloud had only been working there for a couple months, but in the short amount of time he had proven himself to be a great person to confide in.

"I'm fine…just a little tired" he replied while placing his bag and other possessions into his locker. "Just a little tired is all". The exhausted waiter turned and headed for the exit of the staff locker room.

The younger man continued to question him: "Why's that? Is something wrong?" That was the one problem with Cloud, once he becomes concerned, he won't drop the subject.

"I don't really want to talk about it" he said heading out into the dining room to start his shift. Luckily the lounge wasn't too busy that night. After taking a few orders and delivering the meals to the tables he didn't have much to do but sit around, and avoid Cloud's interrogations of course. The manager approached Vincent a few hours in to his shift.

"Vincent, have you already delivered the orders?" She asked somewhat shocked.

"Yes m'am, all three of them" He replied sarcastically. He hadn't intended to sound so hostile; it just seemed to come out that way. Maybe he was more fatigued than he thought.

"Well", Tifa continued, "it looks like things are under control here, why don't you go home and get some rest. You do look a little sleep deprived and you've been spacing out during your shifts." Vincent simply nodded and rose from the stool heading straight to the locker room. The boss stood looking after him for a brief minute considering going to check on him but instead went to finish up some paperwork. He changed his shirt without bothering to change his pants or shoes, grabbed his things, and headed for the back door. Hearing a muffled "See ya Vin" as he stepped through the back door, he waved a parting gesture to the voice he recognized as Cloud's. The backstreets of the area seemed like a maze to anyone without an idea of their destination, but to Vincent it was like second nature. He easily avoided crowded alleys and streets known for rough crowds until he reached his apartment building. _I have time to go somewhere, but where… _he thought to himself. Thursdays usually weren't that busy, so he would be able to go grab a bite to eat. Looking down to think, he realized that he still had his pants and work shoes on. He decided it would be better to go change first. I look like some business executive. He chuckled to himself imagining what people would thing if they saw him in those clothes and knew what he really did. He opened the front doors and headed for the elevator.

The door to Vincent's apartment slid shut behind him and he tossed his bag next to the coffee table. He closed his eyes enjoying the breeze from outside…_Breeze? I don't remember leaving the window open…_The waiter's bloodshot eyes searched the room for any sign of an intruder…or **the** intruder he should say. Translucent curtains blew in the breeze rustling against the wall as he slid the window shut. As soon as the two wooden surfaces touched, a hand covered the man's mouth and another hand bound his wrists together in a vice like grip.

00000000000000000000

**AN:** Well, the second chapter of Inner Journey is complete. Had to leave you with a cliffhanger. I hope you all enjoyed it...also R&R if you can please! In the future I might be looking for a beta reader, so if you're interested let me know. ;3


	3. A Simple Question

Chapter 3-A Simple Question  
By:phantomdust

**Disclaimer**- As usual, I do not own the Final Fantasy series or any of the characters

**Warnings**-Mild violence, Adult language, YAOI Vin/Seph and a leathal dose of Seph ;) (but you should know all that by now, after all, this is rated M)

* * *

Vincent's pulse heightened as he began to struggle. More likely than not, the person behind him simply wanted whatever gil he had and anything else of value from his apartment. It was hopeless, it seemed the more he struggled, the tighter the grip became and to make matters worse he was beginning to tire out. All at once his body relaxed and a gentle breath rustled the locks in front of his ear. He heard a low raspy voice whisper… 

"If you cooperate, I won't injure you. Now listen carefully. In a second I will release you…I want to talk to you. If you chose to fight me, I can make this very VERY difficult" He squeezed the bound man's wrists menacingly to reinforce the fact he wasn't messing around. The pressure on Vincent's wrists slowly faded. He turned to face the intruder expecting to find someone hiding in the shadows; instead, he was met by a broad, leather clad chest framed by luminous hair. His crimson eyes widened in shock. Glancing upwards, he realized it was the man from earlier. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't seem to say anything as his lips quivered to form words.

As he glanced into the piercing eyes of the other man, the man began to speak "My name is Sephiroth. I come from many continents away traveling through every town I may come across. I have been searching for…for someone. Someone who might know who I am, or what I am…"

"And what does that have to do with me!?" Vincent interrupted with a puzzled expression on his face. Of all the things this "Sephiroth" could have wanted, this was the last thing that would have come to Vincent's mind. Was this stranger implying that **he** was…

The silver haired man continued in a low tone, "I think you may be the one I'm looking for. That night downstairs when I saw your eyes, I became sure of it. They emitted the same aura as mine." His steely gaze pinned the raven haired man in place regardless of the fact that he was no longer within Sephiroth's grasp.

"No, NO! It can't be me. I have nothing to do with you! You're just some damned crazy man escaped from the Looney bin. How could I possibly be…there's no way…" Vincent was overwhelmed with confusion. He pressed his cool palms against his eyes and kneaded his forehead in an attempt to clear his mind. There _did_ always seem to be something he knew, but didn't **know. **And he was always told his eyes had something different behind them, something strange. This man could be the key to discovering the hole in his past and where exactly he came from. "Shit, I really don't need this right now" he mumbled to himself, almost forgetting there was someone else in the room. _That's right, he's still here _he thought as his burgundy eyes scanned the room. He was certain the stranger must have pulled another disappearing act, but Vincent was unpleasantly surprised to find Sephiroth hadn't moved an inch. He continued standing in front of Vincent while quietly observing the man's confusion. His gaze remained fixated on Vincent's well proportioned face and most of all, his eyes.

"So what do you want from me?" Vincent inquired as he decided to go along with this craziness keeping in mind the location of his Cerberus for any opportunity he had to reach it.

"Any information you can give me about where you come from. Or why your eyes have the same glow as my own" Sephiroth replied simply.

"Well sorry, but I can't help you. I have no idea of anything in my past before I was 14, and by then I was already like this…" He gestured with his arms as if presenting himself to an inspector. He knew it. This guy was probably just some criminal looking to manipulate him out of his valuables, although he was pretty attractive for a man. He would be damned if he let the intruder leave his home with any of his possessions.

"You are certain? Nothing at all?" Sephiroth seemed confused by Vincent's words as he paced back and forth across the room. He appeared to be arguing with himself to decide whether Vincent was telling the truth or not. Said man took the opportunity to grab his trusty pistol. After unlocking the weapon, he pointed it at Sephiroth for the second time in twenty four hours.

"Listen you sick fuck, I don't have anything for you! I don't know what all this "eye aura" BS is, but I can't help you and I you're not gettin' any money from me so I suggest you leave. NOW!" He waited, kept eye contact, and put pressure on the trigger just in case the towering gentleman decided to take matters into his own hands. Sephiroth simply began to chuckle. It was unnoticeable at first, but the shaking of his shoulders and gleam in his eye convinced Vincent that he wasn't imagining it.

"Alright, I will respect your wishes" Sephiroth stated plainly as he turned toward the door. He stopped with his hand resting on the doorknob, "But know this, whatever you fear can not be worse than not knowing the truth." With his final words he stepped out into the hall and disappeared.

Vincent quickly checked the window and locked the door making sure no other disturbance could invade his sanctuary. He leaned against the door and slid down to the floor letting his bangs fall over his face. He breathed heavily as he realized how tense he had been during the situation. _Man that was a close one…it feels like he's still staring at me with those icy eyes. One glance and I couldn't move. I've never seen anyone who could do that…_Vincent couldn't help but wonder where the man came from, or even worse, where he himself came from. Maybe that Sephiroth has a point, even if he is pretty mental. There had to be some sort of reason why he didn't know anything about his past, and the little fact of his unusual eye color. He could do some research of his own; if only he knew where to look… What was wrong with him!? He was beginning to sound like his intruder. _I need some rest. A lot of rest._ He thought as he rose to his feet and headed for bed.

* * *

_Several days later…_

"Vince! I need you to bus table 14!" Tifa called from the dining room. Today had been one of the busiest days Vincent had seen in quite some time. It was one of those evenings with nice weather and great atmosphere. He could hear silverware clinking against the china and the low murmur of voices throughout the restaurant. The dishes left on the table were few so he easily swept them into the tub and headed back for the kitchen to pick up the fresh orders.

"Vincent, could you wait on table 11 too? I think the customer said he knows you" the manager gave him a sly sideward glance. Someone who knows him? Who on earth would come to his job? He quickly dropped the dishes off at the sink and served the fresh orders before heading to the new table. From a distance he could see shiny silver hair.

"Shit!" Vincent said to himself "how did he find out where I work! He must have followed me here." Glancing around to make sure no one noticed, the waiter slipped behind the nearest curtain and peered through to observe Sephiroth waiting for him. He didn't appear to behave strangely. If anyone took notice of him, it was more for his lengthy locks and menacing façade than his actual behavior. Vincent decided to take a chance and approach the table; after all, his job was on the line if he didn't. He hesitantly approached the table.

"Why are you following me? I thought I made it clear I want nothing to do with you" Vincent hissed in an attempt to control his anger. It took all of his willpower not to empty the pitcher of ice water over the customer's head. Sephiroth calmly glanced up towards him; no trace of guilt of agitation to be found on his face.

"Following you? I've simply come for a meal and a glass of wine. Is there a problem with that?" Sephiroth spoke as his mouth pulled into an almost unnoticeable smirk. Vincent was just about to argue back with a retort when suddenly a team of detectives burst in through the front doors followed by a very upset hostess.

"You don't have a reservation! What are you doing!?" She yelled trying to prevent them from disrupting the diners any further. They simply brushed her off and continued scanning the dining room for their target.

"There he is! Arrest that man!" They yelled pointing in the direction of Sephiroth and Vincent. "And take that man as well, he needs to be questioned"

Vincent couldn't believe what was happening. He knew Sephiroth would be trouble for him, but he had hoped there would be time to prepare before his prophecy came true.

**

* * *

Author's Note**- Once again, another chapter is complete. Sorry it took so long, things have been very busy on this end so I'll try to make the next one a lot longer. I appreciate all of you reading my story and I hope you will continue to stick with it through the end. I'm still looking for a beta reader so if you're interested and think you're up to the job then please contact me. Also I see a lot of you reading but not reviewing (but thank you to those of you who did). If you don't review then I don't know what you like and don't like about the story or what to work on (good or bad). Please tell me what you think or else I won't really have a reason to update. Thanks again :) 

-PD-


	4. The Journey Commences

**Chapter 4-**The Journey Commences

**Disclaimer**-I do not own these characters or the FFVII series

**Warnings**- mild violence, mild language, and if you haven't figured it out by now: YAOI. Also slight OOC

**Summary**-Vincent is being "stalked" by a mysterious man who claims to know how to find out about their past. Vincent wants nothing to do with it until they become caught in a sticky situation at the restaurant.

* * *

Sephiroth clutched Vincent's arm, pulling him within hearing range of his low voice. It was a ghost of a whisper, barely audible to Vincent had he not seen the motion of the ivory man's lips. As Sephiroth's lips parted he calmly voiced… 

"You have two options. Either you go along with me to find out about whatever happened to us, or, I leave on my own while you try to get out of this sticky situation." Vincent wasn't sure what to think at this point. To him, the choices were either get wrapped up with this mad man or loose his life to the ShinrA Police. He decided to choose the less lethal of the two.

"Fine" Vincent whispered back "I'll help you, just get us outta here!" Sephiroth's only reply was a simple smirk as he released the other man's arm. He slowly stood and the officers raised their weapons in anticipation of what he might do next.

"Tell me," Sephiroth spoke "do you all honestly believe you can overtake me with those?" He lazily gestured toward their guns. "See if your bullets can defend you against this!"

In a flash his Masamune was drawn and easily sliced through the barrels of the shotguns, falling to the floor in a loud clatter. The Soldiers stared at their only means of protection lying on the floor in shredded scraps of metal. While they were distracted, the silver haired man took the opportunity to escape. Grasping Vincent by the wrist, sheathing his sword, Sephiroth walked swiftly out of the door as the people around them stared in awe. By the time they reached the street, the more timid of the two men regained his composure and began to question his savior.

"How did you….how is that even possible?!?" He was beginning to regret his decision. If the huge sword could cut through heavy machinery like butter, what would happen to him if **he** angered the swordsman? He began to think it may have been better to chance defending himself against the Soldier.

"With much practice and skill my friend" he replied as if it was as simple as that, without breaking his steady pace. He didn't realize that it wasn't every day that you could see a man take down ten guns with a single sweep of his blade.

"Well, what now? I doubt I can go back to work any time soon, and where exactly do you plan on starting the search for the past?" Vincent was clearly uneasy about the whole situation with an air of regret. He had, however, made a promise to Sephiroth and he planned to keep it.

"We need to head towards the mountains. There is a town there that might have what we're looking for. It would be best to leave as soon as possible, so collect whatever you need to bring." Looking up, Vincent noticed they had reached his apartment and took a step, heading up the stairs. Sephiroth continued "I'll be back in an hour. Be ready by then". He turned without waiting for a reply and headed down the street. Burgundy eyes followed him until he disappeared behind the corner.

* * *

As promised, Sephiroth reappeared exactly an hour later. He didn't seem to be carrying anything except for one light bag and of course his humongous sword. 

"That's all you're brining? Maybe I over packed then…" A light pink spread across his cheeks as he glanced at his bag brimming with his belongings. "Exactly how far are we traveling anyway?" he continued.

"If we set a good pace, we should be there by nightfall if not…" Sephiroth trailed off unsure of what he was going to say.

"Wait!" Vincent interrupted "You mean to tell me we're walking? Why don't we take a vehicle? Or at least rent a couple of Chocobos!?" He couldn't believe it. _Does this guy even have a plan, or is he just going with the flow? I bet that bag is empty too. I swear if I hadn't made that promise, we wouldn't even be speaking right now._

"Yes, we are. It shouldn't be a problem for most men, but considering all that junk you're carrying as well as your physique…" emerald eyes scanned the slender man's frame, "it may be more trouble than it's worth."

"I can hold my own just as well as anyone" Vincent said, trying to disprove the swordsman's theory. He may be uneasy about the whole idea, but he certainly wasn't a coward. "Should we head out now?"

"After you." Sephiroth gestured towards the door. Stepping outside, shielding their eyes from the light, the two wandering spirits began their search for the truth.

* * *

As the sun began to recede behind the horizon, the only objects that could be seen throughout the plains were two contrasting figures. The platinum locks caressing the contours of a sculpted face were the complete opposite of the raven colored tresses crowning the head of his companion. Tying a burgundy cloth around his head in order to keep his bangs out of his face, Vincent was able to stay by the other man, keeping in pace with his steps. 

"It's getting pretty late, Sephiroth. Maybe we should stop somewhere before it gets too dark" scanning the surroundings with his exhausted eyes, Vincent attempted to hide his inner frustration from appearing on his face. The blazing sun bore down on them all the while; extreme exhaustion and dehydration were beginning to take their toll. More strenuous than any shift Vincent had ever worked at the restaurant, the journey across the open land took every once of strength the man had. His solid boots sank into the welcoming earth with each step as he eased his way forward. The dull orange glow of the setting sun created a haze over his vision, a surreal effect encompassing the landscape. Hearing a voice, Vincent came back to his senses, acknowledging Sephiroth's delayed response to the question.

"You may be right." Sephiroth replied as he searched for the safest housing for the night when he noticed an abandoned building just beyond them in the distance. "That building looks suitable; we just need to reach it before the sun sets. Do you think you can make it?" He inquired with a bare minimum of concern. He seemed to have a very practical way of doing things. They would be able to reach the old apartments within a few minutes as long as they maintained their pace and didn't encounter any trouble along the way.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just worry about yourself for now" Vincent replied. Although the man was a bit odd, Sephiroyh certainly didn't lack any common sense. His powerful, confident steps would make any man who dared stand against him quiver. There was the aura again, the same one Vincent felt at their first meeting. Sephiroth's hair blew in the breeze, glowing in the sunset, illuminating his figure, causing Vincent to shiver in awe. He wondered at the feathery appearance of the locks, but restrained himself from reaching out to touch them. Realizing he was being watched, the glowing figure turned to face his companion with a curious expression.

"Is something troubling you? Maybe we should just stop here…"

"No! I'm fine—besides, what would be the point when we're so close?" Vincent attempted to take the focus off of himself. Sephiroth stared at Vincent for a moment before continuing his trek forward. Within a few minutes the travelers reached their rest destination and searched the premises, making sure there was no danger awaiting them inside. Once the building was secure, they chose the topmost empty flat to set up camp. The sun continued to fade into the distance as the blue glow of the moon began to light the night. Over the crackling flames Vincent seemed hesitant to ask his acquaintance a question…

"Sephiroth…would you mind if I asked you something?" he voiced hesitantly.

"If you wish, I will try my best to answer it" he replied.

"Well…why exactly is the Soldier looking for you? And where did you learn how to wield such a weapon?" Vincent didn't usually pry into the lives of others, especially because he couldn't stand interrogations into his own. There was also the fact that he could care less about most people's lives. In this case it would be good to know a little bit about the guy he was traveling with, just to be safe.

Sephiroth thought for a minute, deciding which was the best way to give his answer. He began hesitantly to describe the circumstances that put him, or rather them, in this position:

"Heh, I haven't thought about this in quite a while. I am—actually was—a general and commander of Soldier in the ShinrA military. I was known as one of the most ruthless generals of them all and I possessed excellent sword skills as well as other talents that no other could match…that is why I'm searching for my past. If I can find some answers to my history and why I'm like…this," He gazed down at his hands clenching and unclenching his leather clad hands, "then I might be able to find piece with myself…" The swordsman trailed off as he became lost in his thoughts once again. They stood in awkward silence until Vincent took the initiative to speak first. "Wow, I had no idea—I always had this picture in my head about the military, but you don't exactly fit into the mold" He couldn't help chuckling a little, lifting the tension in the room enough for the other man to crack a smile as well. Sephiroth knew he had a strange look to him and realized someone seeing him for the first time as a general could be a little surprising.

"Wait a minute, you never cleared up why we have a warrant out for our arrest" Vincent realized, directing his full attention back to the swordsman. "Oh, yes," Sephiroth continued, "I left Soldier without the appropriate procedure…and I killed a few people…" Realizing how serious the matter was and Sephiroth's reaction to his question, Vincent decided to drop the subject for more pleasant conversation. They chatted about the normal complexities of life, tossing one joke or another when it was appropriate. All the while the fire died to a dull glow reminiscent of the sunset.

"Well, we should get some rest for our early start tomorrow" suggested Vincent. He rose, stretched his lanky arms and proceeded to the corner of the room that housed his bed. "'Night Seph" he beamed while sliding under the covers. It had been so long since he was able to hold a good conversation, let alone shoot anyone a genuine smile. _Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all. I could learn a thing or two from this guy._ "Goodnight Vincent" the other replied. He, however, remained by the fire, his emerald gaze lost in the flames. A vision of burning buildings flashed before his eyes, a conflagration engulfed him. Sephiroth's focus remained on the fire as Vincent's heavy eyelids slid shut for a peaceful night's rest.

* * *

A rustling in the room brought Vincent's attention out of his rest and back into reality. Drowsy eyes searched the room in an attempt to find the source of all the commotion. Shockingly, a figure stood at his bedside almost causing him to tumble to the floor. Moonlight shone across the man as he took a step forward revealing himself as Sephiroth…a completely _nude_ Sephiroth. Silver strands covered his face so that Vincent could not see his expression, all except for a crooked smirk that graced his lips. 

"Seph!? What the hell are you doing!?" Vincent voiced, not that he was complaining. He knew the ex-general was fit, but he had no idea just how sculpted his body was. Every muscle was chiseled to perfection. They seemed even more spectacular with the moonlight casting shadows in all the valleys of his chest and abdomen, giving his skin a pale glow. The nude figure slowly began approaching his companion's bed raising his head slightly to reveal his piercing eyes that seemed to pin Vincent where he sat. But something was different. They still contained the same glow they always did, but somehow there seemed to be a completely different person possessing it. It was almost animalistic.

"Sephiroth? Are you okay? You're acting weird…" in a flash his wrists were pressed into the beddings completely restrained. Bare legs pinned his torso, clenched muscles shifting beneath the smooth porcelain skin. "Am I now? I thought I always acted like this." The hairs on the back of Vincent's neck bristled as Sephiroth's warm breath danced across his throat.

"Stop it," he said "you don't know what you're doing! You must be in a daze."

"I know exactly what I'm doing" he said making eye contact. He became distracted by the gleam of the other's red eyes. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Vincent took the opportunity and knocked out the mad man with a quick jab to the stomach. Everything went black; his limp body fell to the ground while the darker figure sat up gasping for breath.

_Shit! What the hell's going on? He never mentioned anything about a split personality. _Vincent thought to himself. As he watched the limp body lying on the ground he wondered what to do next. Stepping out of bed he lifted the man up and carried him over to his own cot. Sephiroth was pretty heavy, but not as bulky as one would expect from his build. After covering him with his comforter and keeping a close eye to make sure he didn't try anything, Vincent returned to the fire tossing in a few more twigs from the pile.

* * *

Beams of light filtered into the room through the openings in the walls. Pale eyelashes fluttered as Sephiroth opened his eyes trying to remember where he was. Suddenly he sat up realizing he was naked in a strange room. Pounding headaches blurred his vision as memories of a dark room and a cold, stainless steel table flooded back to him. There was a bright light shining on his face, but he couldn't avert his eyes as a figure loomed over him. In a flash, Sephiroth came back to his senses and looked around the room. He saw Vincent sitting near the extinguished fire, breathing deeply in peaceful sleep. If he remembered correctly, he had been the one by the fire when Vincent went to sleep--how did they end up like this? Dressing himself once again, Sephiroth stepped toward the fire to join his companion. Vincent regained consciousness when he noticed someone moving towards him and jumped to his feet ready to defend himself or attack, whichever one was neccissary. Sephiroth was surprised to see such a reaction, beginning to realize what may have happened. 

"I didn't mean to startle you", he said trying to calm his friend down, "I was only trying to restock the fire". "I don't believe you" Vincent replied. "What was that stunt you pulled last night!? You damned near scared me out of my mind."

The ex-general sighed "I'm not sure, that hasn't happened for a very, very long time. I never remember what happens during those spells."

"What do you mean you don't remember!? **You attacked me.**" Vincent snapped in irritation. This man could have killed him without being able to recall any of it! It was a very scary situation on both their parts, but more than any Vincent's.

Jade eyes stared at the ground, appearing just as confused as Vincent felt "I know, yet another inconvenience I need to solve through my past. Now do you see why your help is so crucial? You may not know me that well, Vincent, but it is _extremely_ rare that I need anyone's help. If you would rather not continue, I understand".

Loosening his headscarf, Vincent ran a hand through his messy locks. He could tell Sephiroth was sincere in what he said, but there was still some hesitance about the whole situation. Already quite a ways away from home, the gunman didn't have much of a choice but to continue. He was beginning to have his own curiosity toward his past as well as how it relates to this other man. Tying his scarf back on with a knot, Vincent dusted himself off and held out a hand to Sephiroth.

"Okay, I'm willing to see this thing through to the end, but you need to be honest with me so we can have an understanding of each other. Ok…partner?" Sephiroth offered his own hand in return with a gleam of a smile in his eye even though it refused to show on his face.

"Fine with me, partner. I hope you understand what you're doing, because from here on out there's no turning back. This is your last chance to leave" The swordsman said in a sly voice.

"I know, but it's a chance I'm willing to take" Vincent smiled back. Not the same cheeky smile as before, but a smile none the less. The two spent the rest of the morning eating breakfast and casually discussing whatever came to mind. Soon afterwards they packed up their belongings and prepared for the journey ahead of them. The mountains Sephiroth spoke of were just beyond the horizon. The two travelers decided to reach them before dusk in order to find the town that held the secret to their enigma, a little mountain town named Nibleheim.

* * *

Author's note: I hope it met your expectations after the long wait ;. As promised this chapter is a lot longer (at least compared to the others) and I tried to include more back story from both perspectives. Reviews are greatly appreciated and as always, I'm still looking for a beta reader so if you're interested let me know! Thanks again. 

XOXO


	5. On the Run

**Chapter 5-**On the Run

**Disclaimer-**I do not own these characters or the FFVII series

**Warnings-** Mild language, mild violence, Yaoiness, slight OOC

**Summary-**In order to escape from SOLDIER, Vin and Seph leave town heading for the Nibleheim mountain area. Vincent is still unsure if he made the right choice, but there's no turning back now.

* * *

The two gentlemen reached their destination well before the time they intended. To their surprise, the town was a somewhat of a bustling center of life, nestled in a hidden valley of the foothills. Urged by his aching back and legs, Vincent suggested they find the nearest lodging so that they could rest and maybe even find some information on what they were looking for. Entering the local hotel a few blocks down the street, Sephiroth purchased their housing for the night while Vincent tried his best to listen in on a nearby conversation.

A young woman whispered, "Look at those two…they look so strange! Especially standing next to each other…" Her gaze remained firmly on the two suspicious figures standing a few yards away. "Hush" her friend hissed back "you know very well that we get these weird types all the time. You should be used to it by now. And besides, the taller man-the one with the silver hair-looks very familiar for some reason…" They both glanced in Sephiroth's direction, but noticing Vincent was observing them, they quickly turned and stepped out the front door. He watched them disappear through the entrance when a pale hand landed on his shoulder.

"Come on, we should go freshen up" the owner of the hand said, leading the way according to the directions of the host. Flicking on the lights the two men were pleasantly surprised to see a fresh room with a patio view. It almost reminded Vincent of home, almost. After washing his face and removing his shoes Vincent decided to take a little nap to gather his strength. Sephiroth sat on his own bed as the gunman's heavy eyelids refused to stay open any longer. He returned to consciousness a few hours later to find his friend missing from the room. Sephiroth's things were still sitting on top of his bed all except for the one possession he never set down (lets just say it was pointy and pretty shiny). Stretching his arms and standing to his feet, Vincent headed downstairs to see if he could question some of the locals a little about the town.

After many failed attempts and plenty of frustration, he decided to leave the matter alone for now stepping into the nearest tavern. He ordered a cool drink to rehydrate his parched throat and took a seat in a shadowed corner of the room. Soon after he entered, two members of SOLDIER came in after him and sat at the bar. He listened closely to see what he could pick up…

"Man those two are slippery" the first man stated, taking a gulp of his ale, "There's now way they could have gotten this far without leaving any kind of trace"

"I know, but you know what the captain says 'come back with them, or it'll be your head!'" he sighed setting his glass back on the coaster. "I guess we should ask around to see if anyone has seen them. If they're hiding that son of a bitch then we'll raid every hotel, business, and home in town until we find them ourselves!" "Damn right!" The two men clinked their glasses together in menacing laughter, guzzled down what was left and stepped out once again, conveniently "forgetting" to pay their tab. There was one thing that never changed about the police force; they never seemed to care about following their own laws. Vincent waited for a short time to make sure they would be well out of sight before he left, adding a little extra gil to make up for the other two. Vincent decided it was best to find Sephiroth and warn him of the discussion he had just overheard.

* * *

As he stepped back into the hotel room, Vincent was surprised to find Sephiroth standing just outside the patio doors. His platinum hair lazily framing his figure as the breeze combed it through. He didn't seem to notice his companion had entered the room until the quiet click of the door brought him back to reality. Turning slowly to face the gunman his penetrating stare kept Vincent frozen in place completely speechless. Sephiroth was the one to finally break the silence "Have you discovered anything?" he voiced coolly as he sank onto a nearby chair.

"Nothing for what we're looking for…but I did hear some unsettling news" This got Seph's attention. His gaze focused on the other's face with an almost worried expression. Taking a small breath, Vincent began to relay everything he had heard in the bar. After contemplating a few minutes over everything that was said he rubbed his eyes with a leather clad hand. "Well, I guess that means we need to leave first thing in the morning. Is that alright with you?" "Of course" the raven haired man replied "I told you we have to be partners in this. Whatever we need to do I will do it" For the first time since the two met, Vincent saw a trace of a smile on the man's face and was sure he didn't imagine it. Noticing the setting sun, Vincent suggested they get something to eat downstairs since room service didn't even come to mind in a place like this.

* * *

Surprisingly the restaurant located beneath the hotel was very cozy and had delicious food as well. Of course, it could have been his lack of a real meal for the past two days. Inhaling steaming rolls and stew, Vincent wondered why Sephiroth hadn't touched his plate yet. "Is something wrong Seph?"

"No. I'm just….thinking… about some things…" He hesitated with every word as if he was unsure that the words he spoke were the same ones plaguing his mind. Clouded eyes glanced up at Vincent following the trail of the red scarf he wore to keep unruly locks from attacking his face. "Well, do you want to talk about it?" the man in red replied with a voice full of concern. Although he had not known Sephiroth for long, there were clearly some things bothering him and the best way to deal with it is to have someone to listen to. True, Vincent wasn't known for being the friendliest person in the world, but if he had someone who was truly interested in what he was feeling, it would make it so much easier to open up. Breathing deeply, the swordsman lowered his jade eyes towards the table and began:

"I wonder if this whole situation is worth it. On one hand, learning who I once was would help me to understand why I long for something more in my life, but at the same time I can just as easily find that it was better not to know. And there is always the possibility of not finding anything…I feel like my head is splitting in two!" Long fingers massaged his temples as he tried to sort his thoughts. It wasn't an uncommon feeling, but now the ex-general was feeling it more than ever. It could just be the anxiety of being so close to his sole purpose for the past year, or his refusal to accept that there might not be anything to find. Sephiroth realized Vincent hadn't spoken since he fell silent and returned his attention to his companion to wait for a reaction.

Resting his chin on folded hands, Vincent stared intently at the other man not knowing what to say. What could he say to something like that? 'It'll be okay'? 'Don't worry about it'? All of those answers were so generic and never did anything to help a person in a tight situation. But he had to say something; otherwise Sephiroth might never feel comfortable to voice his thoughts again. Choosing his words carefully, Vincent replied, "I agree with you. It would be strange _not_ to feel that way. Don't forget, I've lost my past as well so I understand where you're coming from. We already came this far, so why not go all the way and find out for ourselves?" He hoped his words had the intended effect on the ex-general without making him feel even more uneasy. Sephiroth nodded to himself for a moment before suddenly saying "You know you're right. After all, I've faced many things in my life one more couldn't hurt." With this he downed what was left of his drink and continued on to his plate. Vincent hadn't realized he was so tense until he felt a great weight lifted off of his shoulders. _So he's human after all_ he chuckled to himself while shoving some veggies into his mouth. As the pair finished their meals they headed back towards their housing for the night feeling more optimistic than ever. Vincent flopped down on his bed holding his stomach with a very content expression and contemplated all that would become of the next day.

* * *

Vincent hadn't realized he fell asleep until he began hearing noises in the distance. Feeling the bed shake, his eyes shot open to meet luminous green orbs. "Seph? What the hell is going on!?" He was quickly silenced by a gloved hand closing over his mouth. In a low whisper he heard "They've started the raid. We must leave immediately". Crimson eyes widened in disbelief. How could this have happened so soon? Weren't the troops supposed to wait a day or two? "Shit!" was the only thing that could even come close to what he felt. Rather than continuing to question the situation he followed his friend's example and began gathering his belongings. As shouts sounded from downstairs the pair realized there wasn't much time. Opting for the fire escape, they quickly made their way into the alley following side streets as they headed towards the outskirts of the town. Commotion could be heard far behind them over the blaring of sirens. Once far enough from the danger, the gunman asked "Where are we going to go? They're searching everything…." Sephiroth scanned the distance; his eyes finally landing on an object nestled close to the mountains "There. It's not easily noticeable and I doubt anyone would find us" They picked up the pace loosing all sense of fatigue until they approached the strange building. Vincent seemed hesitant when noticing the chained gate, but it caused Sephiroth no discomfort as he drew Masamune and easily shredded the blockade. As they approached the building it became clear that it was actually a fantastic mansion….or at least it used to be. The chipped paint and cracked window indicated the residence had been empty for quite a while. Loosened shingles decorated the cracked earth and unruly grass covered the path leading to the front door. Even with the unkempt look of the place, the size of it was still amazing.

Keeping their senses sharp, the pair entered the abandoned home making sure there wasn't a threat. A quick look over of the place assured them that it was empty and a safe place to stay for the night. Sephiroth went back to secure the gate as Vincent went up the double staircase to find a place for them to sleep. He almost didn't see a purpose in it since they have to be on their guard at all times, but a little rest couldn't hurt. He found a cozy bedroom with two beds and a writing desk nestled along the wall. With a flick of his wrist he tossed his belongings on the farther bed, his body following shortly after it.

* * *

Wow, long time no see. Thank you once again for taking the time to read this fic. I know it's been a long wait since the last chapter (again) but I've been really busy. Because of this, I'll try to have another chapter within a week or sooner if I can. Also, I know a lot of you must be wondering "I thought this was a yaoi fic? Where's all the yaoi?" Well don't worry! I have a couple things in the works and soon insert evil laugh here. Once again thanks for reading.

Oh yes, and I decided not to go with a beta reader after all. Thanks anyway CornCob! 3


	6. Rain and Revelations

**Inner Journey** by Phantom Dust

**Chapter 6**-Rain and Revelations

**Disclaimer**-I do not own the characters or the FF series

**Warnings**-Mild violence, language, yaoi, slight OOC

**Summary**-Vincent and Sephiroth had just begun to progress and form a bond although they couldn't find much help from the towns people. Just when things seemed to be getting better, the pair was forced to flee once again and took shelter in an old abandoned mansion.

* * *

The rusty evening glow mixed with grey cotton clouds soon turned to dusk leaving the pair shrouded in darkness. Luckily there were plenty of candles in the old, luxurious home to light the way. The waxy objects created a warm and cozy atmosphere compared to the tumultuous storm brewing outside. Vincent jumped as he heard the door creak open behind him only to reveal his partner in crime.

"Shit! You scared the hell out of me…" He chuckled a little to himself for being spooked so easily

"Sorry Vin. I found something downstairs and I think we should go take a look." Leading the way, Sephiroth exited the room and headed to his left. At the end of the hall there seemed to be a giant crack in the wall, but with a little physical force it revealed a secret passage way with a strange green light emitting from its depths. The glow seemed to set Sephiroth's unusual eyes ablaze, intensifying the jade pools to a new level. Mechanically, he descended the stony spiral staircase with a hesitant gunman wielding his Cerberus behind him. Although Vincent was extremely exhausted, somehow the green aura made his strong features gentler while tinting his hair neon. The light was coming from another door left ajar at the end of a dark hallway. The silver haired man glanced back to assure himself Vincent was ready and proceeded forward.

It looked like some sort of abandoned laboratory fully equipped with its own library. Dusty bindings were falling to shreds, the paper browning from old age. The darker of the two men paced the room as the paler picked up a nearby volume and began reading, wasting no time in acquiring some new information. He thumbed through the pages scanning the few scribbled in annotations when suddenly he came across a very strange passage. It spoke of something called "Mako" and how it was the life source of the Planet. It also mentioned these "Ancients" and an attempt to clone their DNA. Sephiroth glanced up at the back of his companion noticing the effect of the light on his hair. It gave an added softness to the already free flowing locks. Returning his attention to the book, he continued to scan through the chapters picking up on several key terms. The qualities of Mako energy on living beings were supposed to include boosted strength increase in stamina and adverse side effects like migraines, memory loss and rare cases of….illuminated irises. In sudden realization, Sephiroth dropped the large book onto the ground, resulting in the rise of a dusty cloud. Vincent turned suddenly in surprise while trying to understand what had just happened "Seph...? Did you discover something?"

Nodding slightly, he replied "A little more than I intended to in the first night". Vincent hesitantly turned to face his friend. "Well, then maybe you shouldn't see this" emerald eyes shot up to try and decipher what the other man meant. With a sweep of his hand, the gunman removed a blanket of dust to reveal the source of the green light, a radiating tube chamber. Clearing a little more dust, the gunman revealed the name plate just above the glass: _"Subject , codename: SEPHIROTH"_. All Sephiroth could do was whisper "Holy shit…" this just confirmed his suspicions. A pounding headache suddenly assaulted him, leather encased fingers tugging at his silver locks. Vincent stood in shock and confusion. What had he done? Maybe coming here was a mistake…. He realized his friend was still clutching his skull on the ground and opted for aiding him (but remembering to beat himself up for causing it later). Placing a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder Vincent began to shake him in an attempt to bring him back to reality.

-Sephiroth could feel the suffocating sensation of liquid. The moldy aura of his watery prison blurred his sensitive eyes; only a pair of glasses appeared to be floating in front of him. With a few minutes of focusing his vision, a nose, eyes and salt-and-pepper hair attached themselves to the bifocals. A mysterious hand extending form a lab coat rubbed the glass in accordance to a voice whispering _my masterpieceeeee_ following soon after it. He suddenly felt the liquid beginning to heat but his struggle was in vain; there was no escaping the torture. Everything around him- the face, the hand, the green light- began to fade into the distance as darkness consumed him once again…-

The silver haired man was coaxed to consciousness by a warm, gentle hand brushing his bangs from his face. Rolling thunder could be heard as pale eyelashes fluttered open and gazed up at the owner of the hand. It was Vincent's concerned face that brought him back to where he was and what had just happened.

"Damn Seph" he sighed, "I thought you were having a seizure". The tallest of the pair began sitting up while still attempting to regain his composure. "I apologize; I don't know what came over me…" Vincent felt as if all the work had been a waste as Sephiroth seemed to be returning to his previously reserved state. Both men stood and left the room to clear their heads. They had hoped to find something, but just as Sephiroth had feared it was revealed to be a little too much. As they reached the top of the stairs shutting the secret door behind them, Vincent placed a hand oh his friends shoulder in an attempt to console him.

"Listen Seph, I know what we found down there was a little intense, but let's just take this thing one step at a time…..okay?" The ex-general slowly turned and faced the source of the consolatory words. For the first time since what seemed like months they made direct eye contact. Gazing into glowing crimson eyes, Sephiroth knew this man was in it for both their best interest. He always admired that honesty. Vincent looked just as intently into the jade green of the other man. The same connection when their eyes first met was sparked once again. Boldly taking a step forward, Vincent quickly closed the gap between them without breaking the connection for a second. Sephiroth didn't seem to notice, and if he did he showed no sign of discomfort. Slowly the swordsman leaned in and brushed his lips over that of his counterpart before pressing his lips to the other man's in a gentle kiss. Vincent paused for a moment before pressing his lips to the soft caress of Sephiroth's. The physical contact seemed to last an eternity when suddenly Sephiroth pulled away mumbling something that sounded like an urgent task. He quickly turned on his heels and headed down the main staircase down the hall. All Vincent could do was stand in disbelief. He had felt a little attraction to his traveling ally before, but he never imagined anything would become of it. Maybe Sephiroth feels the same way he does…or he could just be confused from the situation in the basement. Whichever it was, Vincent wasn't sure what to think of any of it. He simply opened his room door to his right and shut the door behind him. Collapsing on the bed he continued where he left off before being interrupted.

* * *

For some reason Vincent felt lighter than a cloud. Compared to how he's felt since as long as he could remember, this was heaven. A warm sensation filled his bare chest spreading in waves to the rest of his limbs. The only wrench in his relaxation was an object resting on his waist. Before he could put up a protest, the object began to move, trailing slowly up his side. Gazing down to see what this devilish little organism was, Vincent was met with sterling hair framing a very familiar face. Vincent tried to speak, but no sound could be heard. Pleading eyes begged Sephiroth to give him some sort of answer to what was going on if only he was able to reply. The ex general instead continued with the motions as he left a fiery trail of kisses up the man's abdomen leading to his collarbone. With breathy gasps Vincent tried to understand how this was happening after the last experience he had with the guy. The kisses became slower and more passionate making their way up Vincent's neck slowly driving him insane. Their two sets of lips were slowly approaching one another when a boom of thunder startled Vincent back into reality.

There was no gorgeous Sephiroth slowly unraveling him to the core, only the darkness of the room accompanied by the rat-a-tat of rain on the window. It had increased exponentially since the previous night and was now fully assaulting the old roof above them. Only a few leaks around the house were a real problem, but they were quickly remedied by a bucket or pan. Vincent was finished with the little bit of housekeeping finally realizing his companion was nowhere to be found. He was torn whether to search for him or not, guessing Seph needed his space right now, but he finally decided to start a search. The gunman walked down the halls opening doors as he went to find his traveling ally when he noticed the green light emitting from the crack in the wall. Why didn't he think of it sooner? Of course the brooding man would be down there Vince thought putting his palm to his forehead. The makeshift door slid easily open and he began his descent down the spiral staircase.

Peering through the door first to make sure he wasn't interrupting anything, Vincent was surprised to see Sephiroth sitting behind the desk with piles of books in front of him and his nose buried in the nearest volume. All he had to do was add glasses and a sweater and the general would look like the perfect scholar. Vincent smirked at the thought but quickly regained his composure as he knocked on the door. "Come in" he heard a deep voice reply from within. Vincent cautiously entered the room and questioned "What are you up to?"

"Just doing a little research" is all the reply he received. Even in this cellar of a room the raging storm could be heard through its thick stone walls. Every now and then the lights flickered but the swordsman continued with his reading completely unfazed. Unwilling to let the matter lie at that, Vincent continued to question "Did you sleep at all last night? I never saw you come back to the room…"

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk" Sephiroth replied as if the answer were that simple. Luckily, Vincent didn't have to pry for more answers as his friend continued "And once I was bored with that I came here to research a few things". It wasn't as eventful as Vincent was expecting, but he was happy enough with this answer. He picked up the nearest text book and began leafing through it while he paced in front of the desk. It was almost depressing reading through all the facts, most of them having nothing to do with either him or the platinum tressed man behind the desk. Reading through the tiny text quickly became boring so than sitting around and reading, Vincent decided to search the house a little more to see if there were any other hidden secrets in the ominous home. He spent several hours scanning every detail of the home he could take in and lighting the candles before it became too dark to see them at all.

* * *

When night once again began to approach, Sephiroth was still lodged deep in the hidden chamber. Vincent became extremely annoyed with the obsessive behavior and planned to confront the swordsman. He entered the glowing green chamber once again:

"Seph, do you wanna go upstairs and eat something?" he asked trying to keep his cool. "I'm not hungry" Sephiroth sighed without looking up for a second. He continued reading through the pages rapidly, only pausing to highlight particularly important details. That was it, Vincent couldn't take anymore. "Sephiroth! I understand you want to find out what this is all about but you can't just let yourself die right when you find the answer! You're becoming obsessed!" The swordsman continued reading as if he hadn't heard a word his friend said. "Will you listen to me for a minute!? This isn't healthy Seph! Just take a break!" he continued. Clearly frustrated, Sephiroth place a marker in the book, closed it, and glanced up at the raven haired man after rubbing his eyes: "Look Vincent, I told you I've been searching for something like this for a long time and I'll be damned if I miss any opportunity to find out what I can". "I understand that" Vincent replied, "But this is fucking ridiculous. You've basically spent the last twenty-four hours isolated in this room. It's not like these books are going anywhere…." He was suddenly cut short by an aggravated voice "No, you **don't** understand. This is the meaning of my existence! Without this, I don't know who I am! I have nothing, Vin, nothing!"

The conversation was going nowhere fast. Vincent had thought they were progressing and would be able to sort this out together, but apparently he was wrong. Sephiroth had revealed himself to be nothing more than a selfish bastard who didn't care about anyone but himself. Turning sharply on his heel, Vincent threw the book to the ground and voiced in a low tone, "Then I guess we weren't as clear with each other as I thought". He made his way quickly up the stairs and out the main entrance. It didn't even cross the gunman's mind to gather his belonging; he just wanted to get as far away from this place as he could. The icy rain quickly drenched his clothes but he didn't care, he wanted to feel numb, he wanted to forget about the past week of his life. Where would he go now? He couldn't go back home, that was clear. Maybe to a new town with a new identity…who was he kidding? After all, it was always easier to just give up. There was nothing left now as he collapsed a few yards from the mansion's gate, the fatigue of long days without rest still present in his body. Sitting on the ground, his flaming irises bore into the darkness, searching for some beacon of hope while his drenched hair clung tightly to his face.

Through the blur of the rain Vincent faintly saw a figure approach, dropping down onto the ground next to him. He knew who it was, but refused to acknowledge his presence. The man had abandoned him. They were supposed to have a sworn bond, but he threw all that aside with only a few words. The pair sat in silence for quite some time, neither one knowing what to say to the other when suddenly a familiar hand was placed hesitantly on Vincent's shoulder followed by the low whisper of "You're right". Forcing himself to glance towards the source of the voice, Vincent focused on the only thing he could see in the messy night, those glimmering eyes. Sephiroth continued "It's just that….I want to take advantage of any chance I can get, otherwise I will regret it later…and that is why I'm thankful for your loyalty otherwise I might easily loose myself in all this…..can you forgive me Vince?" The gunman remained silent unsure of what to reply. He seemed to be placed in this position often around the silver haired man. He finally came to a conclusion. Vincent brought their two faces together in a passionate kiss, trickles running down their cheeks while the pouring storm showered down around their embrace.

* * *

AN: What's this!? An update so soon!? I was just as surprised as the rest of you, but recently things have been less busy so I have more time on my hands. I hope you all enjoyed this next installment in the series (you better have since we finally got to some shonen-ai goodness) and more likely than not I'll have the next one up soon. Thank you for all the hits! 

PD


End file.
